One Day, She Might Just Become His
by ADustlandFairytale
Summary: James has yet ANOTHER dream about Lily. I did this as a one-shot, but it might become a story later on


She looked up at him, green eyes sparkling, and red hair cascading behind her like fire. Slowly she lifted one delicate hand, and traced his bare chest from neck to belly button, then lower and lower, just above the line of his trousers. He shivered noticeably, and she smirked. Oh dear god that smirk; it made him weaker at the knees.

'Lily...' he whispered, and she shushed him whilst trailing her other hand across his cheek.

He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful, that he would never let her go, that he was sorry for being so horrid to her in the past, that he loved her...he wanted to tell her everything but he couldn't talk. She slowly bent her head so that her lips were just beneath his ear, her sweet, hot breath fanning the side of his face. He felt her tongue lick his earlobe, nibble onto it, and his eyes rolled into his head.

'Lily I...' he tried again, but her mouth had begun moving down to his neck, slowly sucking over his pulse and he was unable to string together a sentence again.

She then went further down, her tongue rolling over his collar bone, and oh God he couldn't stay in control any longer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her head to his, their lips almost touching.

'James, I need you.' She purred. The strain in his trousers hardened even more. His lips crashed onto hers desperately. He didn't think he could ever control himself around her.

Lily's hand's had found their way into his hair and gripped into the messy black locks, whilst her tongue explored his mouth. She seductively curved one leg up over his, and he wrapped his arm around it. She could feel how hard he was and pushed further into him, trying to see just how far she could go before he'd break.

He moaned. She was everywhere, she was everything. He trailed one hand up, and lightly grazed the top of her breast and she whimpered into his mouth. The sound went straight to his...err...lower abdominals, and just as he thought she had completely undone him, her hand moved down from the grip in his hair, all the way to the strain in his trousers.

'Ah Lily...' His breaths were ragged. She giggled slightly and he smiled at how utterly beautiful she was.

'James, I-I want you to know that, I...' He was surprised to find her stuttering and hesitating. Nothing ever threw Lily off, nothing.

'Yes...?' he whispered

'James I love you.' At first he had not believed the words had formed out of her mouth. And once he had, he felt his heart swell in his chest. She loved him. He could not find words to describe the joy that filled him in that moment.

'Lily I-I love you too. I always had, ever since we were kids...' She smiled up at him and he thought he'd never seen her look more gorgeous than then. Like an angel, a fading angel... HOLD ON. That was wrong, why was she fading? No no...why could he no longer feel he hand gripping his hair? Why wasn't he hugging her waist anymore? No he was losing her, he couldn't lose her...

'James...' she was calling to him but he could not see her anymore.

'James...' all he could see was bright light.

'James...JAMES? Jesus James it's almost half eight. Get up!' That was Sirius shouting at him, which meant that...damn it, he'd been dreaming of her. Again.

The sadness filled him as he realised it had only been a dream. It had felt so real, she had felt so real. Nonetheless it was back to reality now, a reality where she was even more beautiful and charming than in his dreams, and a reality where she was not his. Where she didn't want to be his, and he didn't deserve to have her.

They were in their 6th year, and though Lily no longer hated James as she once had, they still weren't exactly close. She tolerated him, and spoke to him occasionally, whilst he depended on every little ounce of attention she gave him, every word she spoke and every look she threw his way. He sighed as he, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked down to breakfast.

Today she wore her hair up, the tiny freckles on the back of her neck visible. She was laughing at something her friend Frank Longbottom had said, and James felt a twinge of jealousy. She hardly ever laughed at his jokes. As the maurderers took their seats, she looked over to each one of them, saving James for last. He felt his cheeks flame up as her eyes scanned his face, and risked looking into her eyes. Green connected with brown, and his breath hitched. The icing on the cake was the little smile that formed on her mouth as she noticed his blush. Suddenly it didn't matter that Frank was making her laugh, because she'd smiled at him, James. A beautiful, shy smile.

'Hi Lily' he dared to say. He wasn't sure if she was still upset about him tripping up Snape a few days before. Even though James knew they hadn't been on speaking terms for over a year now, she still seemed to get pissed off whenever he was mean to him. He waited for her reaction, a reply would mean he was forgiven, a cold stony glare would mean he was not.

'Hey James, your glasses are lopsided.' She giggled slightly and his chest contracted. How was it possible for a mere giggle to be so lovely? Just as he was about to fix his glasses, she was suddenly right at his side.

'Hang on let me...' Her little hands cupped his face for the briefest fraction of a second, and then went to straighten his glasses. He became very still, afraid that any sudden movement would make her realise her proximity and scare her away, and that was the very last thing he wanted.

'There...perfect' she whispered.

He had a strong urge to wrap his arms around her small frame, to hold her tight and never let her go. She was so close, the beautiful, smart, untouchable Lily was so close to him, and he seemed to forget where he was. If he leaned in just a few inches closer her mouth would be his. Just a little closer and he could place small kisses on the warm, cream, freckled covered neck. Her lips parted slightly and her face drew nearer to his. Just a little closer...but she had noticed the lack of distance between them, and leaned further back, further from him. She cleared her throat and returned to her seat. He sat down and spent the rest of breakfast staring at his empty plate, cheeks burning red, controlling his breathing, and making sure he didn't give in to his desire of wanting to simply grab her and snog her senseless. He looked back over to Lily to find her staring at him with a look he couldn't decipher in her eyes. Before he could control it, the hope swelled up in him, but by then she'd blushed and turned back to her plate. James couldn't help but smile. Maybe one day, she might just become his. For once he allowed the hope to fill his body and let himself be content, his thoughts only regarding Lily. Yes, maybe one day...

AND AS WE ALL KNOW THEY DO END UP TOGETHER AND PRODUCE A WONDERFUL CHILD WHO LIVES TO BECOME SAVIOUR OF THE WORLD, HUZZAR!


End file.
